


Sleep Tight

by Spiraling



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Somnophilia, but the consent is there, in the sense that all of this takes place while one party or the other is asleep, it's just not stated aloud until after the fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiraling/pseuds/Spiraling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the les mis kink meme prompt:<br/>"Grantaire wakes up to Enjolras fucking him, but he's really tired and it's early, so he just kind of dozes and lets Enjolras do his thing. Alternatively, it's late at night, and Enjolras is horny. Grantaire gives Enjolras the go-ahead, and tries to get to sleep. [...] Grantaire doesn't mind, he's a heavy sleeper, it feels good, and he loves and trusts Enjolras."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight

When he first began sleeping at Enjolras's flat more often than his own, Grantaire felt uncomfortable with going to bed earlier than Enjolras did. Enjolras assured him he didn't mind, but there was still something about sleeping in Enjolras's bed without Enjolras beside him that made Grantaire feel off. As the weeks went by Enjolras spent more and more nights staying up late, working sometimes on coursework and other times on extracurricular projects, and Grantaire slowly grew to feel at ease retreating to the bedroom and leaving Enjolras hunched over his desk in the living room. Enjolras got a few hours of silence to work in after Grantaire turned in for the night, and Grantaire slept like the dead and was therefore never bothered when Enjolras eventually wandered in and flung himself exhaustedly down upon the bed. It was, by all accounts, a mutually beneficial arrangement.

When exam season rolled around Enjolras developed a habit of brewing a pot of coffee in the late afternoon and downing cup after cup of the stuff to keep himself energized throughout his study sessions. He'd never liked drinking coffee in the morning because of the inevitable burnout and crash that would come later in the day, but it didn't take long for him to perfect the art of taking in just enough caffeine to get him through studying, with his crash always hitting right when he was crawling into bed. Grantaire insisted it was through magic that Enjolras was able to get any sleep after all his coffee intake - or, possibly, a deal with the devil - but in truth, Enjolras really was just good at calculations and very, very lucky.

Enjolras laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling with wide, alert eyes. He should have expected that his luck would run out. He should have expected that it would run out on the night before his exam in Political Science - one of the most important courses for his major. He should have expected that he would eventually start to be affected by Grantaire's penchant for sleeping in the nude.

Enjolras pressed the heel of his palm hard against his erection, willing it to go down as he made a point not to look over at the naked body beside him. It was Enjolras's own fault. He had made the rule that they weren't to have sex until exams were finished. He had agreed it wouldn't be a problem when Grantaire had asked if he could continue to sleep in the nude. Normally, it wasn't a problem. Normally, Enjolras was fast asleep mere moments after his head hit the pillow. Now, Enjolras caught his eyes sliding sideways of their own accord, trying to catch a glimpse of the bare expanse of back, the round curve of Grantaire's ass. He clenched his eyes shut to avoid temptation, but it only proved counterproductive. He knew every inch of Grantaire's body by heart, and the images that swam into being in his mind were far more explicit than that of the sleeping form next to him. Enjolras groaned and gave into temptation, palming at his cock through his boxers as he opened his eyes and turned them on Grantaire.

Grantaire laid on his stomach, arms folded under his pillow and face turned away from Enjolras, his back rising and falling gently in time with his slow breaths. Enjolras reached out his unoccupied hand and gently ran the backs of his knuckles down Grantaire's back to his ass, where he pressed his palm flat against the flesh and allowed himself to squeeze gently. Grantaire didn't even stir. Curiously, Enjolras continued cupping and rubbing and squeezing at Grantaire's ass, gently at first before growing more bold. When no reaction was to be had he slipped his fingers down between Grantaire's cheeks, seeking out his hole and pressing at it tenderly. Grantaire's hips lifted off the bed ever so slightly, but otherwise he gave no indication of being alert.

Enjolras released his grip on his erection and sat up, moving so that he hovered above Grantaire, and lightly prodded his lover's legs open. He took one of Grantaire's cheeks in each hand and pulled them apart, revealing his puckered entrance. With a glance up at Grantaire's sleeping face, Enjolras leaned down and dragged the flat of his tongue over the hole. Grantaire's ass twitched in his hands. Enjolras licked and teased at the opening, circling it with his tongue before pressing the muscle in. Grantaire was relaxed and loose in his slumber, and Enjolras allowed himself to thrust his tongue in languidly for a few minutes, licking at Grantaire's inner walls and relishing the way he twitched and tensed around him.

When he withdrew his tongue, Grantaire's breath came out in what sounded like a disappointed whine. Enjolras moaned at the sound, at how needy Grantaire was even while he was sleeping, and reluctantly pulled himself away just long enough to reach for the small bottle of lube they kept on the nightstand. He squeezed some into his palm and slicked up his fingers, immediately pressing two into Grantaire's body rather than the one he would have started with were Grantaire awake. Grantaire was relaxed enough to handle it, and the breathy little sounds he made as Enjolras worked the fingers in and out of his body went straight to Enjolras's cock. Grantaire's hips lifted off the bed, sloppily bucking back to meet the intrusion, and Enjolras gladly added a third finger when he felt Grantaire's body was ready. He flexed and thrusted the digits, stretching Grantaire even further, seeking out the spot that made Grantaire whine with need when he stroked it.

"Hmm?" The high-pitched hum of a moan had just enough of a questioning tone to it that Enjolras could tell Grantaire was stirring. Sure enough, when Enjolras looked up to check his face Grantaire's eyes were just fluttering open, head lifting up off the pillow as he looked back over his shoulder to see who was behind him.

"Shh," Enjolras soothed, his unoccupied hand rubbing gentle circles over the small of Grantaire's back as the fingers of his other stroked at Grantaire's prostate again. "It's just me." Grantaire groaned at the pleasure that shot through him, his head dropping back onto the pillow as his hips canted back to draw Enjolras's fingers in deeper.

Grantaire buried his face in his pillow as Enjolras continued to stretch him and stroke at his inner walls, his hips rolling in a steady circle, no doubt thrusting against the mattress beneath him just as much as he was pressing back on Enjolras's teasing fingers. Enjolras stroked over his prostate once more, pressing harder this time, and was surprised when Grantaire's body clenched around his digits, a loud groan only partially muffled by his pillow emanating from Grantaire as he spasmed and bucked against the mattress. Enjolras stroked him through it with steady thrusts of his fingers and a gentle hand on the small of his back.

When Grantaire sagged and turned his head to the side so that his panting breaths could pour out over his pillow, Enjolras withdrew his fingers. He stood from the bed, quickly shedding the scarce amount of clothing he wore, then climbed back over to Grantaire and covered Grantaire's body with his own. He kept most of his weight on his hands and knees, giving Grantaire room to breathe, hovering just close enough to feel the sensation of skin on skin. He peppered soft, open-mouthed kisses across Grantaire's shoulders and the back and side of his neck, and when Grantaire's breathing had started to even out he swooped in to nip lightly at an earlobe.

"May I?" Enjolras asked, pressing his hips down and gently grinding his erection against the cleft of Grantaire's ass.

Grantaire yawned.

Enjolras frowned. "Grantaire?"

"Mmm," Grantaire hummed. It wasn't a yes but it was a contented little sound, and Enjolras noticed that his legs were still spread open in the undoubtedly uncomfortable position Enjolras had coaxed them into. Grantaire wrapped his arms around his pillow and readjusted his head so that he was facing the opposite way - slapping Enjolras with a face full of dark curls in the process - and then he was asleep again. Enjolras gave an annoyed huff, then crawled back down Grantaire's body to kneel between his legs.

He groped around on the bed until he found the discarded bottle of lube and popped it back open, squeezing another generous amount into his hand and slicking his cock with it. Tossing the bottle aside once more, Enjolras took himself in hand and used the other hand to tenderly spread Grantaire's cheeks. He lined up the head of his cock with Grantaire's entrance, and sank in easily. The release of tension after his orgasm added to the pleasant haze of sleep left Grantaire's body offering no resistance, only welcoming Enjolras with a snug, warm embrace. Enjolras groaned at the effortless slide, the slight fluttering of muscles around him as he bottomed out, and did his best to resist the urge to immediately pull back and begin pounding into the man below him.

Enjolras bracketed Grantaire's legs with his own and gripped at Grantaire's hips, pulling almost entirely out and thrusting back in as slowly as he could stand. He set up a slow and steady pace, trying to disturb Grantaire as little as possible, but when Grantaire's quiet breathing slowed and evened out into soft snores, Enjolras took a chance and sped up his thrusts. Every now and then Grantaire's breath would hitch or the muscles of his ass would clench, but otherwise he seemed unbothered. Enjolras used his feet to nudge Grantaire's legs closer together, heightening the pressure on his cock. He let out a breathless groan and his hips stuttered forward of their own accord, fingers unconsciously digging into Grantaire's hips and pulling the body back to meet him. Grantaire suddenly let out a gasp and bucked back, letting Enjolras know he had found his lover's prostate. Not wanting to disturb Grantaire's rest again, Enjolras quickly adjusted the angle of his thrusts, and soon Grantaire's breathing evened out once more.

Enjolras's hands slid from Grantaire's hips to his ass, where they grasped desperately at the firm flesh as Enjolras tried to restrain himself from dragging it up to meet his thrusts. He settled for squeezing at Grantaire's ass, pressing the cheeks together and further tightening the grip Grantaire's hole had on his cock, and before he knew it Enjolras was coming with a choked off cry, burying himself to the hilt in Grantaire and spilling inside of him. Once he was spent Enjolras pulled out, barely managing to swat the bottle of lube out of his way before he collapsed onto his side of the bed.

For a while he laid there, panting, telling himself he needed to get up. He needed to pick up the lube from the floor before one of them stepped on it, he needed to wash himself off, he needed to try and roll Grantaire over and wash Grantaire off, and possibly lay down a towel or extra blanket underneath him so that he wasn't laying in a puddle of his own spunk all night. Enjolras fully intended to do all of these things, but just as he was starting to get his breath back, Enjolras's caffeine crash hit him like a ton of bricks. His eyes sagged, and he yawned, and the next thing he knew, he was fast asleep.

-:-

Grantaire woke with a pleased groan, the sated and sensitive feeling of being completely fucked-out resting low in his belly. He yawned, stretched, and made a distasteful face as he felt something sticky and thick between his body and the bed. "Fuck," he murmured under his breath, unsure of how he'd be able to explain to his boyfriend that he'd had a wet dream in his bed. _"Sorry, I'm so needy for your cock that I can't even go the two or three weeks of exams without getting off in my sleep to vivid dreams of you fucking me"_? Yeah, he was sure that would go over well.

Grantaire pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, intent on running to the bathroom and grabbing a washcloth to clean up himself and the worst of the bed, but froze when he felt a trickle of liquid sliding down the back of his thigh. " _Fuck_ ," he repeated, this time the word coming out in an aroused groan. It hadn't been a dream. Enjolras had actually fucked him. The muscles of his ass instinctively clenched to prevent any more of Enjolras's seed from seeping out, and then Grantaire could _really_ feel it - the raw, open feeling he always had the morning after Enjolras had taken him.

Grantaire's face dropped down into his pillow to muffle a moan, his ass still in the air. He was getting hard at the thought of Enjolras, so desperate for him that he couldn't even be bothered to wake Grantaire up, simply prying Grantaire's legs open and taking what was his. A shudder ran down Grantaire's spine, and he couldn't stop himself from reaching a hand up and back, pressing two fingers against his hole and groaning at how easily they slipped inside. Enjolras must have fucked him so well last night, and he wasn't even awake to appreciate it.

Grantaire lifted his head from the pillow and turned it to look over at Enjolras, gloriously naked and fast asleep next to him, sprawled out on his back. Unsure if it was spite or arousal motivating him, Grantaire crawled over and settled himself gently at Enjolras's side, his head right at Enjolras's hip. He leaned forward and lapped lightly at Enjolras's soft cock, waiting for it to thicken slightly before wrapping his lips around it and swallowing the whole length down. Enjolras let out a grumbling hum of approval but otherwise didn't stir as Grantaire laved his tongue over every inch of the hardening flesh, sucking it insistently into arousal. As he did this Grantaire reached back again, working his fingers in and out of his hole, using Enjolras's come from the previous night to slick his entrance. When Grantaire deemed Enjolras's cock to be suitably hard and sufficiently wet he let it fall from his mouth, pulled away and settled himself onto his knees above Enjolras, and using one hand to hold the organ upright, he slowly lowered himself down onto it.

Grantaire stroked himself lazily, guiding his body up and down Enjolras's length at an agonizingly slow pace as he waited for the blond to wake. Normally he wouldn't have the willpower to keep up such languid movements, but Grantaire found he was able to content himself with drinking in the sloppy little thrusts of Enjolras's hips, the breathy moans that fell from his parted lips, the red flush that spread down his chest, the unconscious clench of his fingers in the mess of sheets beneath him. Grantaire had always loved riding Enjolras's cock, loved being able to look down at him and see all the pleasure so clearly written on his features, but this was so much more; this was Enjolras unaware, uninhibited, and quite possibly the most beautiful Grantaire had ever seen him. Distantly he wondered if this was what Enjolras would look like if Grantaire fucked him, but for the moment Grantaire was content in being on the receiving end.

It didn't take long for his libido to win out over his patience, and Grantaire sat himself fully in Enjolras's lap with a whimper of desire. He began rolling his hips as he leaned forward, pinching at Enjolras's nipples and biting and sucking at his throat, trying his best to draw him from sleep. Grantaire could tell the exact moment he'd succeeded, as a sharp gasp escaped Enjolras's lips right as his hips bucked upward, thrusting into Grantaire with more force than before. Enjolras's hands came up to Grantaire's hips to guide him in his grinding, and Grantaire sucked hard on the flesh between his lips, drawing a long groan from the blond below him.

"Grantaire," Enjolras gasped out, cutting himself off with a moan as Grantaire laved his tongue over the darkened spot he had just sucked to the surface on Enjolras's throat. "What," Enjolras tried again, but couldn't seem to find the words.

Grantaire gave a devilish grin, pulling back just far enough to look Enjolras in his half-lidded eyes as he replied, "Revenge." Enjolras let out another groan, gripping tighter at Grantaire's hips and dragging his blunt fingernails over the bruises he'd left the night before, which Grantaire had yet to notice. Grantaire chuckled and sat up, abandoning the rolling of his hips and reverting to bouncing up and down on Enjolras's length, which proved a much easier task with Enjolras practically lifting him up and dragging him back down, and all the while thrusting up to meet him.

Grantaire started to stroke himself again, in time with Enjolras's upward thrusts, his head lolling back as a moan escaped his lips. "Can't believe... you fucked me while I was sleeping," Grantaire panted out.

"Do you mind?" Enjolras asked, tenderly running his palms up and down Grantaire's sides in a conciliatory gesture, just in case.

Grantaire let out a laugh. "God, no," he moaned, shaking his head.

"Good," Enjolras replied. One of his hands left the hip it was perched upon in favor of swatting Grantaire's hand away from his erection, and Grantaire groaned approvingly as Enjolras took him in hand and began stroking him with firm, fast tugs. Grantaire gasped and moaned and clawed at Enjolras's chest and abdomen for lack of anything else to do with his hands, and before long he was spilling in Enjolras's hand and onto his own stomach, Enjolras following close behind as Grantaire's body tensed and clenched around him.

Once they were both spent Grantaire fell forward, collapsing onto Enjolras's chest and panting against his throat. Enjolras wrapped one arm around Grantaire's waist and brought his unsoiled hand up to card gentle fingers through Grantaire's sweat-drenched curls, cradling him close as they came down together. The moment was short lived, however, as Enjolras's alarm clock suddenly started blaring out the morning radio show Enjolras always listened to while getting ready, and Grantaire laughed and pressed a soft kiss to the side of his throat.

"Well would you look at that," Grantaire murmured as Enjolras turned the volume down to a more tolerable level. "I've got perfect timing, haven't I?" Enjolras breathed out a laugh as he gently rolled Grantaire off of him, then pressed a quick kiss to his lips and stood from the bed.

Grantaire rolled onto his stomach and pillowed his head on folded arms, watching happily as Enjolras hurried around the room collecting clean clothes and toiletries and muttering complaints about how he only had time for a quick shower. Just as Enjolras was getting ready to exit the bedroom, Grantaire called out, "Can this be a thing for us from now on?"

Enjolras paused in the door, throwing a glance back at Grantaire and asking, "Can what be a thing?"

Grantaire grinned devilishly. "You fucking me in my sleep. And me getting back at you in the morning." He lifted his hips off the bed and wagged his ass around in the air for good measure.

Enjolras bit his lower lip, clearly contemplating the idea. "If you wash the sheets before you leave today, we'll talk about it tonight." Grantaire's grin widened as Enjolras hurried out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. He was definitely going to be looking forward to that conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> The full prompt and original fill can be found [here](http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/13024.html?thread=6420448).


End file.
